


A Panda Bear Named Sami

by earthtwojess



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtwojess/pseuds/earthtwojess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn misses Sami and decides to seek comfort in the form of a stuffed panda bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Panda Bear Named Sami

Finn missed Sami...a lot. He couldn't even begin to explain how much he missed him. 

The way Sami always asked random questions at the most random times, the way he'd always laugh at his own jokes, the way he'd grab Finn's hand and squeeze it and random points throughout the day...Finn missed it all and he couldn't wait until he got called up so he and Sami could be together more often. 

Finn had tried distracting himself while Sami was away, but it didn't really work. He had gotten so used to his Canadian boyfriend being around, things just weren't the same without him. Even things that Finn had been doing forever just weren't the same without Sami there. For example: ever since Sami moved in with Finn he had made a habit out of watching Finn whenever he messed around with his Legos, so now even that wasn't the same without Sami.

Finn was lonely and he hated it.

Yeah, of course Finn had other people to hang out with - Shinsuke, Bayley, he had even hung out with Austin Aries once - but there was one problem: they weren't Sami.

Finn realized that the only way to get him to stop missing Sami was for Sami to actually be there with him, but for the time being, that wasn't possible. Sami wouldn't be home for a few more days so the next best thing was to FaceTime him.

Finn thought about unlocking his phone and opening FaceTime to call his beloved, but the thought quickly left his mind when he glanced over at the clock sitting on his nightstand. Was it really 1 am? There was no way...but Finn knew that Sami's time was a bit ahead of him so (unlike Finn) he'd probably be in bed sleeping already. Finn wasn't going to interrupt his boyfriend's slumber just because he was lonely, he'd just call him in the morning before he left for training. 

Sighing, Finn laid down and rested his head on his pillow, turning to face the side of the bed which belonged to Sami. Instead of a slumbering Canadian by his side, a stuffed panda bear sat propped up on Sami's pillow next to Finn.

He remembered Sami winning the bear out of a claw machine back in Dallas and how Sami would only give him the stuffed animal if he won his title match against Joe at Takeover. Of course, Finn won and Sami gave him the bear, but not before announcing that the bear's name was Sami and there was no way Finn was changing it (not that he really wanted to anyways). 

Finn smiled at the memory and snatched the panda bear from it's place, pulling it closer as he closed his eyes. Even though he couldn't currently have the real Sami in his arms, at least he had a Sami in his arms.


End file.
